paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Grenadier
"I can't believe they trust me with this stuff." :- Bemused Grenadier Tactical Analysis *'A cut above the rest': Often attached to Conscript formations, Grenadiers are far better trained than their rank and file comrades. They are armed with RPGL-7 launchers which can be fired over obstacles and are excellent at smashing light vehicles and sending infantry sprawling. *'Smokescreen': In addition, Grenadiers always have a supply of smoke grenades, which they can use to create smokescreens that protect those within from being attacked, although they are unable to fire out. *'Arcing trajectory': The RPGL-7 does not have the range to hit aircraft, so Grenadiers can't fight off any aerial attacks. In addition, their additional training means that they cost considerably more than Conscripts. *'Clustered target': Elite Grenadiers have been trusted with the more dangerous cluster grenades, which contain multiple bomblets that disperse across the target area. Background Among the ranks of Soviet conscripts there are those who are level-headed, brave, cautious and attentive enough to answer a higher calling then that of a mere Conscript, yet have missed their shot at getting out of the infantry. These individuals are trained to a higher standard than their comrades; those who have survived long enough and shown enough skill in battle are separated from their fellow Conscripts and sent on a gruelling two week journey of intense training. By the end of this crash course, they are changed. No longer merely conscripts, they are now... Grenadiers. Compared to their sorry comrades, Grenadiers are the height of military discipline and efficiency. Their backs ramrod straight, their weapons by their sides and dark blue armbands in prominent view, Grenadiers stand above their comrades as shining examples. Unlike Conscripts, Grenadiers have actual ranks and uniforms, and are far better trained and versed in combat. Most fight in Grenadier divisions, proper military units far more effective than ill trained masses of Conscripts. However, to inspire other Conscripts to strive for to attain the position of a Grenadier, a sizeable number of Grenadiers are attached to Conscript formations. Here, they serve as squad leaders and role models for Conscripts to look up to. In battle, these Grenadiers usually carry RPGL-7s, weapons capable of supporting their comrades with indirect fire. The RPGL-7 fulfils a purpose different from the Javelin; it has too limited fuel to be used as a viable anti-air weapon, but is instead used as a grenade launcher. The grenades follow a predictable arc that Grenadiers have memorised, so they can be fired over obstacles into enemy targets, and each APHE warhead packs an explosive punch that is lethal to both light vehicles and infantry, in addition to knocking infantry backwards. Grenadiers also carry smoke grenades, which can envelop a portion of the battlefield in thick, white smoke that prevents those outside from seeing into it, although this is also true for soldiers inside. As such, in order to avoid wasting ammunition, both parties will avoid firing, at least until the smokescreen dissipates. Just the Stats Category:Units Category:Units Originating from Russia